Change of Plans
by LegacyChick
Summary: Randy's looking for help. And some fun. But he's getting a lot more. Pairing: Randy/Josh Warning: Slash, Cursing, Angst, Tons of Confusion


**FINALLY. Though, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Not at all. This was planned as a new chapter for 'SmutFest' and now... you guessed it. No Smut. Grrrr... I still hope you'll like it. Especially you, slashburd :)**

**Pairing: Randy/Josh**

**Title: Change of Plans (literally)**

**Warning: Lots of Cursing, confusion, angst and mentions of Smut. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own a Josh-muse. Would have made this a lot, LOT easier :)**

* * *

><p>God, he hated it. Interviews. No matter if they were scripted and on camera or unscripted and for a always managed to say the wrong thing. To mess up. Get either himself or others into trouble. See Kelly. But it was part of his job nonetheless. One of the things he got all that nice cash for. The money that Sam was now sucking out of him. Hell, who would have known there was a thing he hated more than interviews, namely divorces. Too many appointments, too many questions, too many fights and surely too many lawyers. Thankfully he had John there to help him with all the shit. To keep him calm. But he still didn't have anyone to help him with the interviews.<p>

Well, hopefully that would change in a minute. Because he was on his way down the corridor of the arena to do something Randy Orton barely ever does: ask for help. Actually, he'd even beg. That radio-interview he had scheduled for tomorrow wouldn't turn out the same disaster as the one a few weeks ago. He wouldn't blab out any secrets that could embarrass his co-workers again. He wouldn't make a fool out of himself. Not anymore. Shit, if he wanted or not, he'd ask him to help get over his nervousness AND show him how to think before you speak. Him, namely Josh. After all, the man earned his salary with doing interviews. He'd sure have a tip or two.

Why Josh? Simple. Because he was the only one he'd pay in naturals. Really now. The man turned him on like no other. Literally. Bi or not. Though he'd had his fare share of men and women (before Sam), he'd never met a guy like Josh. One of a kind, he'd called him once and that innocent, poor guy had blushed from his neck up to his hairline. Everyone backstage knew, Josh was gay. Everyone backstage knew, he was lusting after Randy. Even Randy himself. And he'd often made good use of that knowledge, flirting obviously unobvious with the smaller male. To Josh's dismay but to his own amusement. Not that he had ever laughed at Josh, only ever at his pureness and naivete. That man was the adorableness in person.

So, yeah, he was about to use Josh's crush to his own advantage. Again. Not that he was proud of it. After all, he'd get a chance to be a little closer to him, too. Get to know him a bit better. It wasn't as if he was playing with the other. Not really. Except the few times he might've teased Josh to a point where it had gotten himself hard enough to lay hand on himself minutes later in the privacy of his locker-room. So what? That innocent way Josh had about him was just something that... got him off. One blink of those brownish puppy-dog-eyes and he felt his cock stir. Not as if he wanted to screw his brains out. Okay, yes, maybe he did.

Fuck, maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask Josh for help. Not with his libido doing the limbo with each smile Josh sent his way. Sadly enough, it was too late to turn around now. Because as he'd been so deep in his thoughts, he'd already knocked on the other's door and the other had opened. Now standing right in front of him, looking very strangely at him. Fuck, for how long did he stand there already?

"Uhmmm... Hi."

Seriously, could he sound any more stupid? 'Hi?' 'God, Randy, get a grip.' He scratched the back of his head rather nervously, a habit he'd only picked up just then. A habit he'd surely not wanted to pick up. It wasn't him, not at all, but the situation was way too embarrassing to think of anything else.

"Hey. Is there... uhmm... anything you wanted?"

Josh himself looked -though curious- mildly amused as he watched the big Randy Orton blushing an even bigger red than before. Heck, he didn't even know he could blush. But he could feel it through the heat in his cheeks. 'God, Man up, Orton! Now!' Suddenly, he realized again that he'd been asked a question, as manly and calm as possible clearing his throat and sending Josh the slyest of smiles he could muster. Nothing too charming, nothing too serious.

"Uhmm... yeah, sorry. I wanted to ask if you could help me... well, kinda... I've an interview tomorrow morning and... You know how much I hate this stuff, cause, you know... I always say something wrong or insensitive and... Ugh..."

He couldn't believe, he was stuttering. Seriously having problems to form coherent words or sentences. Shit, he'd never had trouble with that before. Not even when he'd met Sam. Or had to hold a speech back in school in front of nearly 1000 students and parents. But now? In front of the usually so shy and nervous Josh. Wasn't it the other's role actually? 'Damn it, Orton!'

Heaving a deep breath, he shook all those thoughts aside, along with the redness in his cheeks and the lump in his throat, hopefully before straightening himself up to his full height. Damn, he was Randy Orton, the Viper, the Apex Predator, and he was going to do this now. Without any stuttering. Self-confident as always. After all, it was HIM who wanted to intimidate Josh a little, not the other way around. So... Cocky-Tease-Mode... ON!

"You're good at what you do. You know your game and all, so I was thinking you might wanna help me out about. Teach me some tricks how to get through an interview without embarrassing yourself and pretty much everyone you work with."

Matthew's hole expression had changed during his little explanation, during his own whirlwind of emotion and confusion, seeing the younger now slightly impressed, though nonetheless still slightly curious. A look that definitely suited him. He looked at him through those brown puppy-dog-eyes as if he was waiting for more. A prank maybe, a rude comment, a joke. Something, and that did irritate Randy. So much that he said something he regretted the second it left his mouth. Dirty, bad mouth.

"I'd even do you a favor in return, if you know what I mean."

And fuck, to top it all off, he even winked at him. 'Stupid Orton! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Again, his mouth had been a lot quicker than his mind, Josh's wide eyes and the tomato-red flush on his cheeks told him instantly that he'd gone a bit too far there, and he mentally slapped himself for his boldness and indiscretion. Thankfully, he was quick to recover, too, the grimace on his face turning into a sympathizing smile in a matter of seconds as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm kidding, Josh. Really. Sorry. See, that's the thing I definitely need help with. Fuck."

A small smile made its way onto Josh's lips, the smaller man obviously trying not to laugh and suddenly Randy became all insecure again. A thing Randy NEVER did. Ever.

"Okay."

He just wanted to curse himself again when he heard the amused agreement, stopping in his thoughts only to blink at Josh. Incredulously. And then Josh really couldn't hold back the chuckle anymore.

"Randy, you look like I've just told you that I'm a drag queen."

Just then, he realized that he was really gaping, quickly shutting his mouth and putting on a slight frown. Cheeks burning again, he once more tried to regain his composure, clearing his throat as he leaned against the door-post. As if he had two personalities.

"Well, good. How about we talk after the show in my hotel-room then?"

There, his cockiness was back again, a tiny smirk back on his lips, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. And the self-confidence grew even more when he saw Josh's eyes traveling down his body and up again before the man nodded his head.

His game-plan was on. He'd done enough thinking to get his composure back. Hell, all he had done the past three hours HAD been thinking. He'd almost messed up his match big time. But it had its effect. He knew what he wanted now. He knew what he wanted tonight. Randy'd been the first one out of the arena, even though his match had been the last. He'd showered in his hotel-room, putting on his best affliction-shirt afterwards and the tightest of jeans he could find. Well, the tightest he had with him anyways. And then he'd redressed again. Fuck, he didn't want to scare Josh away the second he took a closer look at him. Way too tight. He'd know his intentions right away.

He knew by the few flirts already, that Josh was -though laid back- quite shy. Had never seen him with a guy before. Not in a bar, not in the hotel. But he knew he was single. That much John had told him already. And he knew that every man needed sex. Like air to breathe. At least, that was his hope. In the end, he'd decided for some wide track-pants, black, better to hide any important parts in case Josh would look at him this way again. You know, that come-to-bed look. That one that made him hard in an instant without him being able to resist. He'd no idea if it was the sex-deprivation or if it was really Josh. He'd never shown an interest in men before. Well, he'd fucked one a few times, before Sam, of course, but... that guy had something on him that drove him wild. Not only with lust.

So wild, that he'd decided he'd try. Tonight. Or rather, in a few minutes, because right there was the knock on his door and that oh-so-fucking addicting voice. 'Composure, Randal!'

It was going good. Really good. Josh did have indeed a few tips for him, first asking him a few simple questions, almost every interview contained off. And he'd mastered them without a slip of his tongue. Which was pretty damn amazing seeing that all Randy was doing was drooling all over his clothes. Not literally, of course. But by the way his eyes trailed over Josh's body again and again, he was surprised himself that he could even concentrate on anything else. Let alone giving coherent answers. Only one thing he had realized -besides Josh's usual damn fine sexiness-, Josh had not once met his eyes yet. He'd even say the other was avoiding his gaze. Only when he'd asked him in, for a nano-second had their eyes met and he could swear he'd seen Josh blush then.

Not even when he'd offered him a drink, had the brunette looked up. Not while asking the questions. Not when Randy had stripped of his shirt, excusing himself with a pretty damn lame 'It's quite warm in here'. Hell, his game-plan was slowly crumpling and he had no idea how to change that. He couldn't just jump Josh's bones now, could he? Then again... 'No!'

"You're doing quite good. No idea, why you wanted my help."

Well, sure he was doing good. Josh had only asked him the usual stuff, nothing too deep or private. Oh, wait.

"Sure. I've a good teacher." He smirked slightly but to no avail, as Josh was staring down at the sheets in his hands. The questions he'd prepared earlier. Scripted. Kinda cute. "Then again, I never really have trouble with the normal questions. More the private ones, the intimate ones, you know? I either loose my cool or ashame either myself or someone close to me. So..."

"Intimate questions? Like?"

God, he had him. He DID have some good ideas every now and then, obviously, surprised by his own smartness right then. Well, okay, it had been his last straw anyways. If nothing else helped. Putting on his very best sly, innocent smile, Randy shuffled a bit closer to Josh.

"Hmmm... I don't know... something like 'Is there anyone you want to screw, but didn't yet?'."

Fat chance anyone would ever ask, but he'd had to get it out. In the open. If Josh still didn't get it then he'd leave it. Really. Blunt, but it had been the best he could come up with at that moment. And this time, he DID not regret it. Only when he saw Josh's reaction. The younger blushed almost furiously, from his neck up to his forehead, his Adam's Apple bopping audibly while he tensed from head-to-toe. Shit, not his intention, not at all. But who would have guessed that the other was really THAT shy?

He'd been so close that his breathe had ghosted over Josh's ear and his nose had almost rubbed against the other's cheek, but now... now he pulled back. Just to watch Josh blush even more, if that was possible at all. And then, the younger man shook his head. He only then realized that Josh had his fingers dug hard into his thighs, the material of his jeans crumbling underneath. And then it clicked. The man wasn't shy, the man was scared. WTF?

"Shit." Okay, it had been a bad idea. Very bad. "Sorry. I... Look, forget what I just said. I obviously thought wrong. Obviously got the wrong vibe. And you can see how long it's been since I last tried to flirt. Guess it isn't like cycling. I... Just... Sorry."

He was off the sofa faster than Josh could blink, feeling like the biggest idiot ever. It surely hadn't been his intention to make Josh uncomfortable. Tease him a little, yes. Maybe make him a little nervous. Play with him. But not... scare that poor soul. But... had he really been that wrong? Hadn't Josh signaled him more than just once that he was interested indeed? Damn it, how could he've just assumed... 'God!' He didn't even realize that he was pacing until he suddenly bumped into something, something smaller than him but nonetheless quite hard, and his steps stopped automatically.

Wide eyes blinked nervously down at Josh, his lips curled into a resigned frown, his whole body tense. The muscles in his jaw were flexing, his fingers cramping, his forehead wrinkled. And then... he realized the smile on Josh's lips.

"You really do look cute when you blush... and damn sexy when you're nervous."

Was it just him or did Josh's voice sound lower than usual? Kind of cocky? Seductive even? Nope, that couldn't be. Then again... the smile on Josh's lips got wider, turning into some sort of smirk. Fuck, since when did Josh smirk? He didn't even know the other was capable of something like this. And... god, it looked so fucking sexy.

"Earth to Randy... Are you just staring at me now or are you going to do what you wanted to do and kiss me finally?"

God, his voice had really dropped to a low, seductive whisper. He wasn't just imagining things. And it sounded so... so tempting. And his eyes... he could see the pure black lust in them. Lust? Really? WAIT! What had he just asked?

"You... what?"

Josh's smirk widened as he tilted his head to the side, amusement sparkling in his clear, brown hues as he let his tongue trail over his lips... and Randy's brain was completely mush.

"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you? Or were you just going to screw my brains out without any kiss at all?"

Jesus, what was he... 'Help!' What the hell was happening here? And suddenly he was feeling so hot, very, VERY hot, his cock twitching dangerously inside those low-cut track-pants. And it seemed that Josh was very well aware of that fact, because... he could feel a hand there. Right there. Brushing over the more than obvious tent, GROPING it. Hell, what...

"Cat bit your tongue, Randal?"

'Randal?' Shit, that man was doing things to him. Wait... wasn't he the one with the confidence? Wasn't he supposed to seduce Josh? Not the other way around? What the hell was happening here? 'Get a grip, Randy!' Yeah, easier said than done. Not with the way Josh was looking up at him, the way he was pressing his body flat against his own, the way his hand was... HOLY SHIT!

"What are you..."

The rest of his sentence got lost in a rather pornographic-sounding moan, his lids automatically fluttering shit and his jaw dropping open as he felt those smooth fingers enveloping him. Urgently. Skilled. Firm. God, how was he supposed to keep up his act if Josh was... What was he doing here anyways? And why? God. He wasn't able to think anymore. Not at all, just feeling now. Feeling how those skilled, long fingers slowly pumped him underneath his suddenly way too tight shorts. This wasn't good. Not at all. HE was the one doing all the seducing, the teasing...

"Stop..."

He barely managed the word to come out the way he wanted to, stern, an order, though his voice was shaking. Thankfully, his body was still strong enough to grip Josh's wrist and still it, his other hand resting on the smaller man's chest and pushing him away. Not far, but far enough. He sucked in a deep gush of air and opened his eyes, staring straight ahead into those warm browns, curiosity strewn all over Josh's features. But not one sign of fear or nervousness. He looked so... so fucking sexy. Confident.

"..." Really... he was trying to say something, but he had no idea what. Hell, he didn't even have the slightest of ideas what was going on. Well, maybe that was a good question to start with. If only all his blood wasn't right down there. God, he felt so dizzy. And hot.

"What... What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Funnily, Josh didn't seem the least bit phased. Not at all. Smirk still plastered on his lips, he blinked his eyes at him, once, twice, and took a step forward again.

"Seducing you?"

Okay... now that really threw him off. Though, it didn't surprise him. It was obvious that that had been Josh's plan. Just...

"Seducing me? I mean..." Taking a deep breathe, he shook his head before looking straight at him again, Josh's smile almost making him weak in his knees. Just almost. "Moments ago you were... FREAKED OUT by my advances and now..."

"Yeah, cause I didn't know that I wanted it, too."

The smaller seemed so... so calm and cool about it. Completely unlike him. That wasn't Josh. But how the hell was he supposed to react to that? Shit, that hadn't been his plan, not at all.

"You want WHAT, too?"

Probably the only question appropriate right then. Or the only one he could think off. Really. It wasn't just to get an emotion out of Josh, but... he was REALLY curious on what the other wanted. Maybe even, what HE himself wanted. And luckily, this time his voice was back to normal. Menacing and strong. The blood seemed to have returned to its rightful place.

"You. Sex. Meaningless Fucking. The same you want, isn't it?"

O...kay. Did he really give that impression? Well, yeah, probably. That was -after all- what he'd wanted... at first. But now? Shit, he wasn't so sure of it anymore. The last time he'd been that nervous before a 'date' had been with Sam. The last time he'd been THAT attracted to someone had been with Sam. The last time his brain had been mush with just one touch... had been with Sam. So...

"That's... That's not what I want."

Who was that talking? It surely wasn't Josh and it also didn't sound like his own voice. Not in his ears anyways. Or...

"Really? Then what is it that YOU want?"

Now that was a really good question. And he knew the answer right away. What he didn't like though was the cold, almost hateful tone Josh's voice had taken over. And that fire in his eyes. That really wasn't him.

"Before I answer you that question, how about you answer mine?"

He was as calm as possible with a man that wasn't himself standing right before him. A man who'd gone from shy and nervous to confident and downright nasty in a matter of minutes right before his eyes. A man who was else so calm, rational and naive, but now was dripping with fire and hate. A man who managed to make every single muscle in his body stir with just one touch, one smile, one look.

"Go ahead."

Josh had his arms crossed in front of his chest now, brows furrowed, lips forming a small line, tightly pressed together. If the situation hadn't been that serious, Randy would've been amused. Josh looked too damn cute.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He could see Josh's Adam's Apple bopping and his eyes clouding over for a second, before the younger lowered his head and he decided to continue. "One minute you're all shy, all nervous, even kinda scared... and the other you play the strong, confident badass, trying to seduce me. Like... I don't know... You have two personas or something. And I can't say that I'm liking that second one a lot."

He waited for an answer, more curious than anything, watching Josh very closely. But obviously the other didn't plan on answering him anytime soon. He stood stock-still, head lowered, arms tightly wrapped around himself. Still, he waited. Hoping. Saying nothing to give Josh some time to think it over. Give him a good explanation. How the hell had they gotten to this point anyways? And suddenly he saw it... the small shake in Josh's body. A tiny tremor. And another one. And then he raised his head, finally. But...

"You wanted sex, right? Why aren't you just taking what you want and leave just like everyone else?"

God... could this get any more... awkward? Josh sounded so broken, so vulnerable right then. Just another side, Randy hadn't known of the man before. Fuck, he almost felt sorry for him. That wavery voice whispering like this. Arms securely wrapped around himself, not defensively anymore like moments ago. Eyes clouded, teary even. Fuck, what was he supposed to say? Or do? Or... 'Shit! Fucking damn it!' Yeah.

Sighing loudly, he shook his head, hands rubbing his freshly-shorn hair as he closed his eyes. He was not only at a loss for words, but also for actions. This was far away from what he had actually planned. And also far, far away from what he'd wished for tonight. Maybe even for many more nights.

"I better go now."

Josh's voice sounded far away already, even though he was still standing right in front of him. He could feel it. Even with his eyes closed. The warmth radiating from him. The fear. The desperation. Or was that him? Before he knew what he was doing, his hand shot out to take a hold of Josh's wrist -the other already turned around in full intention to really leave-, and stopped him. His eyes shot open and he spun him around, quicker than he'd actually wanted, quicker than good for the younger male as he almost stumbled over his own feet and bumped right into Randy's chest. Wide-eyed. Lips parted to release a shocked gasp. And then they closed again. And Josh swallowed, hard.

"Stay here. I... Why? Why are you behaving like this? Make me understand, Josh."

His tone was barely harsh or stern, it was... soft, curious... maybe even warm. Or that was what he was trying anyways. Trying to not scare him further away. To understand. That's what he really wanted. Momentarily at least. And then, then maybe he DID want more.

"What difference does it make? You don't really want to hear it. You just want a quick fuck like..."

"I DON'T!"

This time, it WAS snarled. Cold. Frustrated. Because that was what he was feeling. God, that man made him go through a million of emotions within a heart-beat, emotions he didn't even know before. Emotions that scared him. Confused him. But most of all... emotions that told him what was right.

"I don't. Maybe I wanted to at first, yes, but... Now I really want to understand. Get to know you. Find out what is going on in this... I dunno... stubborn yet cute head of yours. And yes, yes I still wanna screw your brains out, but... not just once. Not twice. I'd really..." He sighed heavily, something he'd done in those past minutes more often than in the past few years. Letting his eyes travel from Josh's curious features down to his tense body and up again, he shook his head and managed a small, sincere smile. "You should know by now that... One Night Stands aren't my style. Not really. And especially not after tonight. I really want to... get to know you better. If you let me."

There, he'd said it. No idea why it had taken him so long, and absolutely no idea if Josh believed him. But he'd said it. And it felt quite good. Now if only Josh would open up to him. Explain to him the miracle he was. His warm gray depths were focused on Josh's face, watching intensely as the younger turned his head away, arms still wrapped around himself. He could see the slight blush on the brunette's cheeks though, and a small sparkle in his eyes before the other avoided the eye-contact, could see the bopping of his Adam's Apple and hear the soft sigh he gave before he met his gaze again.

"You really want to... listen?"

"If there is something you'd like to tell me. Yes. Of course."

"And then?"

His smile grew as he watched Josh's walls slowly crumble, the younger man's body-language changing step by step. His before aggressive, sad features had taken over a curious and mildly warm tone, his voice now shy again, low and sexy as he knew it. And his muscles slowly relaxed. 'Just don't mess it up again, Orton!'

"Well... it's a bit too late for dinner now, but... we could watch a movie together and... see what the night brings?"

It was two hours later when he slowly opened his eyes. The darkness in the room was only broken by the flickering of the TV, some old episode of some old TV-Show obviously. But what he realized first was the warm, soft body pressed close to his own. The steady, hot breathing that hit his neck over and over, giving him goose-bumps. Something he hadn't experienced in years. He slowly reached out to his night-stand, blindly fumbling for the remote, and turned off the TV before sliding down the bed into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. But the other didn't even flinch. With a smile on his lips, he leaned over to press a chaste kiss to the other's forehead, one hand sliding down to Josh's jeans-covered hip, leaving it there.

Yeah, the evening surely had not gone as planned, but sometimes, just sometimes, surprises could indeed be pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>This little bunny doesn't mean that I won't try my luck on something smutty with them. So beware!<strong>

**Reviews are as always welcome :)**


End file.
